An Old Friend Refound
by misao1000
Summary: As gifted duelist Misao wanders the streets of Neo Domino, she can't keep herself from thinking about days that are long gone. As she struggles to come to terms with what has been done to her, danger lurks in many forms. Can she overcome her feelings of hatred, and return to her old friends? Or will the hatred she feels towards them, lead her towards an even darker path?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh is owned/ created by Kazuki Takahashi. All yu-gi-oh cards are owned by Konami. This story is meerly a work of fiction, meant as a form of entertainment. It is in no way a means to make a profit.

**Prologue**

Inside a old run down building, three teenage boys stood around a table looking over a map of some kind, while waiting for the final member of their group to arrive. One of the boys who appeared to be the groups leader, would occasional point out a area on the map and make a comment concerning it.

Several minutes later, the three boys inside the room heard the sound of quick footsteps, approaching the room. As they looked up from the map towards the door, a boy with spiky orange hair quickly made his way into the room, and with a glance behind himself said. "I think I lost her?"

"Who was you running from, Crow?"

The boy with the orange hair turned back to face the one who had spoken to him. "Misao. She caught me leaving Martha's and tried to follow me."

The other three boys sighed at this bit of news. "I will say this much about her, she is determined to join us one way or another." The boy then looked back over at Crow. "You are absolutely sure that you lost her, correct? If she found out where the hideout is, she will never leave us alone."

Crow started to answer but before he could do so, a young girl with shoulder length black hair ran into the room. "I found you, Crow!" As Crow looked up at the supposed leader, the girl noticed the others. "Hey guys. Does this mean, I found Team Satisfactions hideout?"

"Misao, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Kalin. " As Misao started to explain why she was there, she didn't see the shushing motions that Crow was making. "Crow told me that if I was able to find a duel disk, he would let me join you guys in taking control of the Satellite." As Crow's shoulders slumped in defeat, Misao held up her left arm and showed them the duel disk she was wearing. "So, does that promise still stand Crow?" As she turned to face him, she saw a look of dread upon his face. "What's wrong, Crow? You are looking a little worried about something."

Before Crow could say anything to her, Kalin had made his way over to stand in front of him. "We need to talk outside, now!" As Kalin made his way towards the door, Crow rubbed the back of his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "this can't be good." As Crow took off after Kalin, Misao watched him go and wondered if she had gotten him in trouble.

Once Kalin and Crow was out of the room, Misao turned to the other two boys in the room. "I didn't mean to get Crow in trouble."

A boy with black and yellow hair made his way over to her, and knelt down in front of her. "Misao, did Crow really say that you could join us, if you found a duel disk? Misao nodded her head, and the boy let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Yusei?"

"Misao, I can understand you wanting to help us, but you do need to take into account the fact that you are only ten years old. All of the rest of us are in our teens, and are able to better deal with the duel gangs we deal with."

"But Yusei, I am a very good duelist. And that is all that you guys face isn't it? Rival duelists." The other boy in the room, got her attention by calling her name. Turning to face him, she said. "Do you have a different opinion, Jack?"

"Yes I do, Misao. While you are correct that we face rival duelist, these duelist will do anything to win, even cheat. What Yusei is trying to say in his own little way, is that you are to young to deal with the type of riffraff that we are dealing with, and that you could get hurt if you came with us."

Turning to face Yusei, Misao asked him if what Jack said was true. Yusei merely nodded. A few moments after this conversation, Kalin and Crow made their way back into the room. As Crow stayed near the door, Kalin made his way over to Misao. However instead of kneeling down in front of her like Yusei had done, he stood over her. "Misao, Crow has confirmed to me that he did indeed promise you that you could join us, if you managed to find a duel disk. While you did find a duel disk, it was not Crow's decision alone to make that offer to you." As Misao sighed, Kalin continued. "I got a feeling I know how this will go, but the rest of us need to decide on how to best figure out this problem. Will you go wait outside?"

"Okay, Kalin." Misao turned away from him, and headed towards the door.

After giving her enough time to leave the building, Kalin looked at the others. "I have thought about giving Misao a chance to prove herself in a duel against one of us. If she wins, I would allow her to come with us, based on how well she does. What do the rest of you think should be done?"

"Kalin, Misao is only ten. I think that is too young a age, for someone to be facing the kind of dueling that we face while trying to take control of the Satellite." Kalin nodded, then looked over at Jack.

"I would have to agree with Yusei. However since Crow did make the promise to her, and you are wanting to test her skills Kalin, I think we should see what she can do against one of us. Based on how well she does in the duel, we can make the decision on what happens with her. "

"So that's two votes for giving Misao a chance to prove herself. Let's go outside, and tell her our decision and who her opponent will be."  
>- <strong>(1)<strong>

A few moments later the four boys arrived outside, and found Misao standing over near the edge of a large drop. "Misao, get away from there!"

Turning to look back at the building, Misao sighed at the over protectiveness. "Calm down Kalin. I am in no danger of falling." She still moved away from the ledge though, and made her way over to stand in front of Kalin. "So, what was the decision you guys made about me?"

"We decided to let you prove yourself in a duel against one of us, Misao. Based on how well you do in this duel, will affect the final decision on wither or not if you join us." Misao nodded, and asked him who her opponent was going to be. Kalin looked around at the others, and asked if any of them wanted to volunteer.

Yusei declined, saying he was against letting Misao even coming with them. Crow started to volunteer, but Kalin shot him down saying that it was his fault they was in this mess. Jack stepped up beside Misao, and said that he would duel against her.

"Any objections to dueling against Jack, Misao?" Misao did seem a bit hesitant, but eventually shook her head no. "Very well. Soon as you two are ready, you can begin." Misao made her way away from the two, and stopped some distance away. Jack started to make his way over to her, but Kalin caught his arm. "I'm not saying to go to easy on her Jack, but it would be best if you didn't duel like you normally do against, Misao." Jack nodded, and once Kalin let go of his arm he made his way over to stand across from Misao.

"The first turn is yours, Misao." Misao gave him a nod, and activated her duel disk by placing her deck into the deck slot. She then drew her opening hand.

**Misao 4000 lp - Jack 4000 lp**

Drawing her first card, Misao added it to her others and looked over what she had. "I summon 'Masked Dragon' (lvl 3 1400 atk/ 1100 def) in attack mode. I also place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Jack drew his first card, and added it to his hand. "Since you have a monster on the field Misao, I get to special summon 'Vice Dragon' (lvl 5 2000 atk/ 2400 def) just as long as I cut it's attack and defense points in half." Jack special summons his monster, and it's attack and defense points are lowered to 1000 attack and 1200 defense. "I summon 'Dark Resonator' (lvl 3 1300 atk/ 300 def) in attack mode. I now tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon, to synchro summon 'Red Dragon Archfiend' (lvl 8 3000 atk/ 2000 def.)"

As Jack ordered his dragon to attack, Kalin let out a deep sigh. 'So much for going easy on her, Jack.'

Misao's dragon is destroyed and she takes 1600 points of damage, lowering her life points to 2400. "I activate the effect of Masked Dragon. When it is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack points, from my deck." Misao removes her deck from her duel disk and looks through it. Choosing the card she wants, she summons it. "I special summon 'Light Dragon' (lvl 3 800 atk/ 300 def) in attack position." She then shuffles her deck, and returns it to her duel disk.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

**Misao 2400 lp - Jack 4000 lp**

Misao drew her next card, and placed it in her hand. "I summon 'Dark Dragon' (lvl 3 800 atk/ 300 def) in attack mode. I pay 2000 life points to activate the effect of the 'Eclipse Dragon' (lvl 5 1500 atk/ 1000 def) in my hand. Since I have Light Dragon and Dark Dragon on my side of the field, I can special summon Eclipse Dragon to my field without a tribute." Misao pays the 2000 life points, and special summons her Eclipse Dragon. "I now tune my Eclipse Dragon with my Light Dragon and my Dark Dragon, to synchro summon 'The Dragon of Darkness and Light' (lvl 11 3200 atk/ 2800 def)."

Misao starts to attack, but Jack activates his face down. "I activate my face down 'Red Screen'. This trap card prevents your monsters from attacking, Misao." Since her attack was blocked, Misao ended her turn.

Drawing his next card, Jack looked at it and summoned it to the field. "I summon 'Small Piece Golem' (lvl 3 1100 atk/ 0 def) in attack mode. Next I activate my face down 'Nightmare Archfiends'. I tribute my Small Piece Golem in order to activate my traps effect." Jack sends his Golem to the graveyard, and three Archfiend Tokens (lvl 6 2000 atk/ 2000 def) are summoned on Misao's side of the field in attack mode. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Archfiend Token!"

"I activate my face down 'Draining Shield'. This trap card negates your attack and I gain life points equal to the attack points of your attacking monster."

As Misao's life points increase by 3000 points, Jack ends his turn. "I pay 1000 life points, in order to keep Red Screen in play."

**Misao 3400 lp - Jack 3000 lp**

Misao draws her next card, and adds it to her hand. "I place a card face down, and end my turn."

Jack draws his next card. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Archfiend Token!" Misao's Archfiend Token is destroyed, and she takes 1000 points of damage. "Since your Archfiend Token was destroyed, you take an additional 800 points of damage." Jake then ends his turn, and pays another 1000 life points to keep Red Screen on the field.

**Misao 1600 lp - Jack 2000 lp**

Misao draws her next card, and placed it with her others. "I switch my Archfiend Tokens to defense position, and end my turn."

Drawing his next card, he looks over at Misao. "Sorry Misao, but this duel is over. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Archfiend Token!" Misao's token is destroyed and due to Red Dragon Archfiend's effect her other token is destroyed as well. Due to the effect of Archfiend Token, she is dealt 800 points of damage per token taking her life points down to zero.

Kalin having over seen the whole duel, announced Jack as the winner. He then turned towards Misao aiming to tell her his decision, but found Misao fleeing the area. He called out to her, but Misao either didn't hear him or didn't care since she didn't stop. Kalin silently swore to his self, then turned to face Jack. "Jack, didn't I tell you to go easy on her?"

"Kalin, do you honestly think a rival duel gang member will go easy on her? I did what was needed to be done, in order to test her. And while I do hate to admit this, she lasted longer then I had expected her to." Jack then made his way past Kalin, and headed off in the direction Misao had ran off in.

Kalin let out a deep sigh and turned to face Yusei and Crow. "You two go look for Misao. I'll wait here incase she returns." The two boys nodded, and left the area heading off in the direction Misao had gone.  
>-<p>

Some minutes after separating from Crow, Yusei made his way down a set of stairs into a abandoned subway station. Upon making his way over to a tent that he had set up, he looked inside and found Misao sitting on the floor at the back of the tent. "Figured I would find you here, Misao."

Raising her head, Misao said a quiet hello. "Figured you would be the one to find me, Yusei." As Yusei made his way inside, Misao said. "Hope you don't mind me being here. I didn't want to return to Martha's yet."

Coming to a stop a few feet away from Misao, Yusei sat down in front of her. "Misao, you know that I don't mind you coming here. " Misao sent him a smile, and nodded. "Misao, the others are out looking for you as well." Misao sighed at this. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you run away?"

"I ran away, because I knew that Kalin wasn't going to let me join you guys, and I didn't want to hear it."

"Misao, I'm not to sure that Kalin was going to say no on letting you join us."

"Come on Yusei, surely you can't tell me that you believe that. From the first day I met him, Kalin has never accepted me." Yusei started to speak, but Misao cut over him. "Yes Kalin did give me the chance to prove myself in a duel, but I think that is his way of letting me know that he won't accept me, no matter how well I do."

Yusei let out a deep sigh. "Misao, I think you are over looking this. However, if you want to talk to Kalin about this, he is at the hideout."

Misao shook her head and scoffed at that. "You just proved my point Yusei, since Kalin stayed at the hideout instead of coming to look for me."

"Kalin stayed at the hideout, incase you returned there Misao."

Misao sighed once more, and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright Yusei, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and go talk to Kalin. I guarantee you though, that he will not let me join you guys." Saying this, Misao got to her feet and waited for Yusei to join her.  
>-<strong>(2)<strong>

Some minutes later, Yusei and Misao arrived back at the hideout and made their way up to the third floor. Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs, Yusei turned around to face Misao. "Misao, do you mind waiting out here, while I talk to Kalin?" Misao shrugged her shoulders, and told him okay. "This won't take to long."

Leaving Misao at the stairs, Yusei made his way over to the doorway of the meeting room and made his way inside. Kalin hearing his footsteps, looked up from the map and asked. "Did you find, Misao?" Yusei nodded, and told him that she was out in the hallway.

Kalin moved past Yusei, and started to head towards the door. Yusei however caught his arm. "Kalin, we need to talk." Turning to face him, Kalin asked Yusei what about? "Kalin, do you have something against Misao being here?"

"Of course not. Where did you hear something like that?" Yusei told him about the conversation he had had with Misao. "Did Misao say why she thinks this about me?"

Yusei shook his head no, then sighed. "Kalin, I'm not going to support this decision since in my opinion Misao is to young to join us. However, if you don't let her join us, it is only going to increase her opinion of you not liking her."

Kalin let out a deep sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. He then told Yusei, to go get Misao. Yusei made his way past Kalin, and over to the door. Once there, he stepped out into the hallway and called for Misao. "Misao, Kalin wants to talk to you."

Pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning back against, Misao made her way towards Yusei, and a few moments later she entered the room behind him. Making her way over to the center of the room, she came to a stop in front of Kalin. Kalin let out another sigh, and began to speak. "Misao, Yusei told me about the conversation the two of you had, and on how you think that I don't like you. Why do you think that?"

"Kalin, how long have I been living here in the Satellite?" Kalin told her four years. "Correct. And in that time, how many times have you spent time with me?" Kalin started to answer, but Misao cut him off. "Not once Kalin. I would expect this more from Jack since he is the anti-social one, but he at least did spend time with me. Yusei and Crow did as well."

Misao started to say more, but Kalin held up his hand. "Alright Misao, I get it. I should have spent more time with you, but that is in the past. The matter we need to talk about now, is on wither or not to let you join us." Misao gave him a impatient wave of her hand. "Misao, I have to agree with Yusei in that it is to dangerous for you to join us."

"Kalin, you are basing your decision on a what if. Sure there is a possibility that I could get hurt, but that can happen with just walking down the street. What are you afraid of?"

Raising his arm, Kalin pointed at a long scar that went down the side of Misao's right cheek. "I am afraid of a repeat of that, Misao. You almost died that day, and was in a coma for almost a month."

Misao let out a sigh, since she knew what Kalin was referring to. "Kalin, I was only seven when this happened." She raised her arm, and traced a finger along the scar. "And it was my fault that I got hurt that day, since I went to the junkyard even though I had been told several times, that it was dangerous there." She took a few deep breaths, and continued. "Kalin, I understand the fact that you and the others are worried about me getting hurt. But no matter how much you all try, you can't protect me forever. I'll only say this, and then I won't ask again about joining you guys. Kalin, please give me a chance."

Kalin sighed again, and looked over at Yusei. "What do you think Yusei, should we give Misao another chance?"

"I still stand by my decision on the fact that Misao is to young, to be in the kind of duels that we get involved in. However, she is correct on the fact that we can't always protect her, and that there is danger from just walking down the street. You are the leader of Team Satisfaction, Kalin, so the decision should be yours."

Kalin nodded, and looked back towards Misao. "Misao, I still think this is a bad idea but I will allow you to join us." Misao started to thank him, but Kalin held up his hand. "You only get one chance at this Misao. If something does happen to you, that's it. You leave the group, and don't ask us to join again, understood?"

"I understand, Kalin. And thank you, for giving me this chance." Kalin nodded, and told her to be at headquarters tomorrow for their next turf battle. Misao nodded, and told him that she would be there.  
>-<p>

The next day, Misao joined the others just as Kalin had told her to do. Soon as they saw her, Jack and Crow asked Kalin what had happened. Kalin told them the details concerning Misao joining the group, and the agreement they had involving her, on if something did happen to her. Kalin then went on to tell them who their opponents were going to be, and where the challenge was going to take place. He then turned his attention towards Misao. "Misao, since this is your first duel with us, I'll explain to you how these challenges work." As Misao listened, Kalin told her that the duel gang they were facing, had several members and a leader. "In order for one of us to face the leader, we must first defeat the lower members of the gang. Misao, under no circumstances are you to face the leader. Is that clear?"

Misao sighed at this, and told him an okay. She didn't much like the idea of this, but had a good feeling that Kalin would make her stay behind if she didn't agree with him.  
>-<strong>(3)<strong>

Several minutes later, Team Satisfaction stood out in front of a old warehouse. Kalin gave a few more details about their opponents, saying that this gang was very large and that it might be possible that they ended up in a two versus one situation. Finishing his speech, Kalin then turned towards the warehouse and headed inside. The others followed, and once they was inside split up in different directions. Yusei and Kalin headed towards a set of stairs, while Jack and Crow headed towards the back area of the warehouse. Misao being left behind, made her way towards what appeared to be a office area.

After making her way around the first floor and running into duels already in progress involving Jack and Crow, Misao decided that this area was taken care of. Heading towards the stairs that Yusei and Kalin had used to reach the second floor, she soon made her way up onto the second floor. However, upon checking every room on the floor she found it to be empty. 'Looks like this place is pretty much empty.'

Coming upon another set of stairs she headed up them to the what she assumed to be the third floor. However, on reaching the top of the stairs she entered a small hallway with a door at the end of it. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way towards the door. Upon reaching the door, she pushed it open and found herself outside. She was about to step away from the doorway, but a sudden shout caught her attention. "Kalin,let go! If you don't, we will both fall."

Looking around the area, Misao found Kalin lying down on the ground reaching over the side of the building. "Shut up Yusei, for I am not letting you go."

Misao started to go help them, but another person showed up at that moment. "Isn't this a touching scene. Two friends arguing with one another. Almost brings a tear to my eye."

"Soon as I pull him up, I really will bring a tear to your eye when I defeat you."

"Careful what you say, for all it would take is one simple push and you both would go over. In fact, I should do just that."

Seeing this new person make his way towards Kalin, Misao quickly made her way across the roof top, and in front of the man. "Stay away from them!"

As the man came to a stop, Kalin shouted at Misao. "Misao, get out here!"

Misao ignored him. "If you want to push them off of the roof, you have to go through me!" She takes out her deck, and places it into her duel disk activating it.

The man laughs for a few moments, before seeing the seriousness in Misao's eyes. "Alright kid, I will amuse you. And once I win I will toss your friends over the edge." The man activates his duel disk, and draws his opening hand.

**The Man 4000 lp - Misao 4000 lp**

"First turn is mine!" The man draws his first card, and adds it to his hand. "I summon 'The Six Samurai- Irou' (lvl 4 1700 atk/ 1200 def) in attack mode. I also activate from my hand, the spell card 'Burden of the Mighty'. Now all monsters on your side of the field loose 100 attacks points times their level. I end my turn by placing a card face down."

Misao draws her first card, and adds it to her hand. 'Because of that spell card, there isn't much that I can do.' She places a monster card face down, and two more cards. "I end my turn."

**The Man 4000 lp - Misao 4000 lp**

The man draws his next card, and adds it to his hand. "I summon 'The Six Samurai-Zanji' (lvl 4 1800 atk/ 1300 def) in attack mode. Irou attack her face down monster! Due to Irou's effect, your monster is automatically destroyed." Misao's monster is destroyed. "Zanji, attack her directly!" Misao is hit by this attack, and dealt 1800 points of damage taking her life points down to 2200. "I end my turn."

As Misao drew her next card, the man reminded her on what he was going to do once he had beaten her. Being left with very few options, Misao played a monster face down and ended her turn.

**The Man 4000 lp - Misao 2200 lp**

As the man drew his next card, he once again taunted Misao. "Just as I thought, you are nothing more then a little kid trying to duel with the big boys. You should throw those worthless cards away, and go play dress up like the little girl that you are!" The man continued his turn and summoned 'The Six Samurai-Nisashi' (lvl 4 1400 atk/ 700 def) to the field in attack mode. "Irou, attack that face down!"

Misao's monster is destroyed. The man then has his other two monsters attack, taking Misao's life points down to zero. The man laughs for a few minutes at this, then remembers what he had promised to do once he had won. Making his way closer to Misao, the man roughly pushed her aside. As Misao hit the ground and a loud cracking sound was heard, the man told her to watch as he tossed her friends over the edge.

As the man made his way towards Kalin, Misao sat up and found out that the cracking sound she had heard came from her duel disk. As the man leaned over Kalin aiming to push him over the ledge, he shouted. "Say goodbye to Team Satisfaction!"

However, before he could make good on his threat something hit him from behind, and he was knocked over the edge himself. He scream lasted only a few moments, before a sickening splat was heard. Kalin finally managing to pull Yusei up, turned towards Misao wanting to know what had happened. However, what he saw before himself caused the words to die in his mouth. Misao was standing there with her Dark Dragon standing in front of her, with her hand on top of it's head. What surprised Kalin the most, was the fact that Misao's hand didn't pass through the dragon.

As Yusei came up beside Kalin and saw the dragon, Kalin asked. "Umm Misao, are you okay?"

As Misao raised her head to answer, the two boys saw a smile upon her face. "I have never been better Kalin. Why do you ask?"

"You knocked that man off of the roof."

Making her way towards them, Misao headed towards the edge of the roof that Kalin had pointed towards. Her dragon followed. On reaching the edge of the roof, she leaned over slightly and saw the man she had dueled against lying on the ground. "Hmm I guess I did. Although, it serves him right for saying what he did about my cards."

"Misao, you killed him! Don't you feel anything for that?"

Turning to face him, the smile Misao had before was gone and a look of rage replaced it. "No I don't Kalin! That bastard called my cards weak, and I showed him just how weak they are!" With this said, Misao made her way towards the two boys, and soon past them. As Misao's dragon got near them, it gave a warning growl. "Leave them alone, and come on!" The dragon glared at the two, but listened to Misao and made it's way past the two boys. As the dragon reached Misao's side, she pulled open the door and made her way back inside the warehouse.

Yusei and Kalin looked at each other, both wondering what had just happened.  
>-<p>

Some time later, all of the members of Team Satisfaction minus Misao were gathered in the meeting room of their hideout. Kalin and Yusei having just finished telling the others what had happened with Misao, and the duel gangs leader.

"Are you two serious? Misao somehow brought her dragon to life, and killed the duel gangs leader by knocking him off of the roof with her dragon."

"That's exactly what we are saying, Crow. I don't know how she did it, but Misao's dragon was real. And when I asked her about what she had done, she became cold and showed no remorse that she had killed a man."

"You two must have hit your heads or something." Kalin and Yusei started to protest, but Jack held up his hand. "Let's say this really happened. What are we going to do about it? If Misao really did do this, we can't risk it happening to someone else."

Kalin let out a deep sigh. "It might not happen again, but can we really take that chance? What if Misao duels against some of the younger kids, and something like this happens?"

"Kalin, I understand that you are worried about a repeat of what happened today, but should we really be talking about Misao without her being here to defend her actions?"

"Yusei, you saw and heard the same thing I did. What is there for Misao to defend? She killed that man, and showed no remorse for it! Do you want that happen to some of the younger kids?!"

"No Kalin, I don't want that to happen. But what can we do to prevent it? We don't even know what it was Misao did, to cause this."

Kalin let out another sigh. "Maybe it's for the best if we don't let Misao come with us again."

"You can't be serious, Kalin!"

"I don't like it myself Crow, but it is the only option that I can come up with for now. And besides unless she finds another duel disk, Misao can't come with us anyway."

"Kicking Misao off of the team, is not the way to resolve this. There has to be another option."

"If you know of something we can do Crow, then let's hear it."

Crow sighed, and told them that at the moment he didn't have another idea. "Let's just think about this for now, and if Misao finds another duel disk then we can decide on what needs to be done."

The other three members of the team nodded in agreement. "Alright Crow, we are all in agreement on waiting this out." All of the members except Kalin soon left the room. 'Misao I don't want to kick you off of the team, but based on what happened today can I really risk letting you stay with us?'  
>-<p>

Misao who was currently unaware of the team meeting going on without her, was currently wandering around the junkyard trying to find a replacement duel disk. 'Damn jerk pushing me aside like that! Because of him, I now have to find another duel disk! It took me forever to find my old one!'

Kicking some old cans out of her way, she made her way deeper into the junkyard. Reaching the spot on where she had found her old duel disk, she got down on her knees and began to shift through all of the trash in front of her. After several minutes of searching, she had only found a bunch of cards. There was nothing that she wanted, so she left them and returned to her feet. "Damn it! Kalin is probably going to kick me off of the team, if I don't find a new duel disk soon!"

A sudden flash of light off to her left caught her attention, and snapped her out of her angry rant. "What was that?" Seeing the flash of light again, she started to head towards it but stopped suddenly when she realized what area of the junkyard the flash had come from. 'That is in the area, I almost got killed in.' She started to turn away, but once again the flash of light caught her attention.

Tossing caution aside, Misao ran towards the area the light had come from while watching for any signs of danger. Reaching the area a few moments later, she found something sticking up out of the garbage in front of her. As the flash of light occurred once more, she had to quickly close her eyes. 'Seems that the light is coming from what ever that thing is.' Opening her eyes a few moments later. Misao got down on her knees, and began to once again did through the garbage.

Several minutes later, she had the spot cleared away and a strange looking duel disk held in her hands. Weighing it in his hands, she found it to be a bit heavy but not enough that it would be a problem. 'I got to try it out.' Getting to her feet, she put the duel disk on her left arm and a sudden feeling of dizziness hit her, that lasted for only a few moments 'That was weird.' Shrugging her shoulders and brushing this incident aside, she pulled out her deck and placed it into the duel disks deck slot. It immediately powered up.

"Nice." Drawing a few cards, she played one and smiled when a holographic image of it appeared in front of her. "This is awesome! Now Kalin, has no choice but to let me stay on the team."

Removing her cards from the duel disk, she returned them to her deck holder. She suddenly relied how late it had gotten. "Oh crap! Martha is going to be angry with me, if I am late" Turning around, she began to run back towards the entrance of the junkyard, unaware that she was being watched.

"It would appear that one of our duel disk, have been found Master."

A person standing in the middle of a group of people nodded. "So it seems."

"Shall we go and get her Master?"

The one called Master was quiet for quite sometime as he watched Misao make her way out of the junkyard. "Not yet. We can't be hasty on this decision. Let her use the duel disk for awhile, and if she really is the one we want, then we will acquire her."

There was several nods from the members in the circle.  
>-<p>

Early the next day, Misao was picked up from Martha's by Crow. When she asked him why he was there for her, all he told her was that Kalin needed to see her.

Several minutes later, Misao stood inside the meeting room of Team Satisfaction in front of Kalin and Yusei. When Misao asked Kalin what he wanted to see her about, he told her that they needed to talk about what happened yesterday.

"What about it?"

"We need to discuss your duel with the gangs leader."

"I know I disobeyed you Kalin on facing the gangs leader. But you and Yusei wasn't exactly in a position to duel him, so I did what I had to do to help you out."

"Misao, I'm not denying what you did, when you dueled to leader in order to help me and Yusei. We need to talk about what happened after that duel."

Misao sighed. "I know I lost Kalin. But we still captured the area, so what else is there to talk about?"

Kalin started to say more, but Yusei caught his arm. "Kalin, can I talk to you for a minute?" When Kalin nodded, Yusei headed towards the door. As Kalin followed, Misao asked them what was going on. "Don't worry Misao, Kalin and I just need to discuss something. We won't be gone long." Yusei then made his way out of the room.

Kalin started to follow, but stopped. He then turned back to look at Crow and Jack. "Don't say anything to her about yesterday, until Yusei and I return." He then followed Yusei out into the hallway.

Soon as Kalin and Yusei had left the room, Misao turned to Jack and Crow. "What are you guys hiding from me?" Neither boy said anything, except to tell her that Kalin would explain once he returned.

Several minutes after leaving the room, Yusei and Kalin returned. Making their way over to Misao, they came to a stop in front of her. As Misao glared at them, Yusei asked her what she remembered about her duel yesterday. Misao sighed and said. "You was there Yusei. Surely you know what happened."

"I just need to make sure our stories match up, Misao. So please tell me what happened."

Misao sighed once more. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened. After I lost the duel, the leader pushed me aside pretty hard and the fall ended up breaking my duel disk. By the time I got back to my feet, Kalin had pulled you up. He then dueled against the leader, and won." As Kalin and Yusei looked at each other, Misao asked if them if something else had happened? The two boys turned their attentions back towards Misao, and told her that nothing happened. "Since that is taken care of, can I try out my new duel disk against one of you?" She holds up her left arm, and shows the duel disk to them.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea, Misao."

"And why is that Kalin?" Misao waited several minutes, but no one said anything. "You three are hiding something."

"Misao, we're not hiding anything."

Misao sent him a glare, then shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Since you won't tell me what is going on, I'll go find my answers elsewhere." With this said, she turned away from Yusei and Kalin and made her way towards the door.

As Misao neared the door, Kalin shouted at her asking where she was going? Misao not stopping, told him that she was going to go back to the warehouse and talk to the gang leader she had lost too. "Maybe then I will get the answers that I need."

As Misao reached the door and was about to leave the room, Yusei called her name and it caused her to stop. Turning back to face him, she asked him if he was going to tell her what they was hiding? Yusei sighed and nodded. "Very well, let's hear it."

Yusei glanced over at Kalin, sighed once more, then began to tell Misao everything that happened after she had lost the duel against the duel gang's leader. A few minutes later, Yusei finished speaking and saw a look of deep shock upon Misao's face. Misao then shook her head no, and shouted at him. "You're wrong!"

"Misao, I'm sorry to say this but I was there and saw it all. You somehow made one of your dragons real, and it knocked the leader off of the roof."

"You're lying Yusei!" Misao then pointed towards Kalin. "He put you up to this didn't he? I always knew he had something against me, but I never thought that you would do the same!" Yusei started to make his way towards her. "Stay away from me, traitor!" With this said, Misao quickly turned away from them and ran from the room.

Yusei started to run after her, but Kalin caught his arm. "Let her go Yusei." Yusei turning towards him, started to tell him to let go. Kalin however, continued. "If you go after Misao now, it is only going to make things worse. Give her sometime to calm down, then you can go try and talk to her." Yusei didn't much like this idea, but Kalin did have a point. Yusei looked towards the door Misao had ran out of, sighed, and nodded his head.  
>-<p>

As Misao ran through the city with no destination in mind, she once again didn't realize that she was being watched.

In the unknown location, the one known only as Master selected four people, and gave them their orders. " While it is to soon to acquire the girl, we can't pass up this opportunity. Do what you must to bring her here." The four selected members nodded, and vanished.

Several minutes later, Misao being exhausted from her running collapsed a top a uncompleted bridge. After resting for a bit, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and gazed out over the water towards the city in the far distance. 'I need to get away from here. Since Yusei has betrayed me, there is nothing for me here.'

"If you wish to leave this place, we can help you." Upon hearing the voice behind her, Misao quickly got to her feet and turned to face whoever it was that had spoken. She found four people dressed in long hooded robes standing a few feet away from herself.

"Can you really help me leave the Satellite?" When one of the robed figures nodded, Misao asked. "What do I need to do?"

The one who had nodded, held out a hand towards her. "All you have to do is trust in us."

Not giving it any further thought, Misao took a few steps towards the four people. Once she was close enough, she raised her arm and took the offered hand into her own. "I accept your terms." The person nodded, and in a flash of light disappeared along with Misao.

**End of Prologue**

**(A/N:** I know I probably should have added more, involving Yusei and the others finding out that Misao had disappeared. However, this chapter is already pretty long so I ended it here, and will add some details concerning this next chapter.)

**Bold Number Descriptions**

**1.** I don't know if Jack had his Red Dragon Archfiend yet, but I needed him to have it for the duel so I had him already have it.

**2.** Can't remember what part this one was added too. The part above it where Yusei found Misao at the subway station, is the same station that Yusei stays at with Rally and the others in the anime.

**3.** I can't recall the duel gangs name, but it did appear in a flashback during one of the anime episodes. It also occurs in the 5d's game Reverse of Arcadia.

**4.**This one is mostly just a time skip. Would have had Misao duel against someone, but I am going to try and have 1-2 duels per chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: I know I said at the end of the last chapter, I would try and give some more details as to what happened after Misao left with the four people. I am however unable to come up with anything for the start of this chapter. As for the start, it begans three years after Misao had disappeared.)

**Chapter One**

As the people of Neo Domino City made their way to who knew where, only an occasional few would glance towards the young black haired girl that they passed. But based on what the girl was looking at, it could be said that the few people who did stop were only looking at the poster of their so called king of turbo dueling, Jack Atlas.

The girl let out a small sigh, and mumbled under her breath. "Looks like I'm not the only one who made it out of the Satellite." Since she knew it wasn't safe for her to stay in one spot for to long, the girl turned to her left and headed off in that direction, while on occasion looking around at her surroundings.

Several minutes later, the girl came upon a large crowd of people who were gathered around something that she couldn't see, since the crowd blocked her view. The girl started to continue on her way, but a sudden shout from the direction of the crowd caught her attention. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have a exciting treat for you today, as Hunter Pace once again tries to regain his title as the king of turbo dueling!" The person who had shouted then went on to shout out another name. "And here he is ladies and gentlemen, The Master of Faster and King of Turbo Dueling, Jack Atlas!"

As the gathered crowd cheered, the young girl made her way up behind them and began to make her way towards the front, saying a polite "excuse me" as she gently pushed her way past several of the people in front of her. A few minutes later, the girl made her way to the front of the crowd and stopped in front of a video screen. Since she had never seen a duel done in this matter, she was mesmerism's by how it worked.

A few turns later the duel came to a end with a win by Jack. As the crowd behind her cheered, the girl sighed. "Looks like Jack has improved greatly since the time he dueled against me."

As the crowd around her started to disperse, the girls thoughts were interrupted by a male voice coming from behind her. "Excuse me, but did I hear you say that you dueled against Jack Atlas?"

Turning to face the person, the girl found a older looking boy with short brown hair standing next to a smaller red headed girl. "Yes you heard me correctly. I once dueled Jack Atlas, but it was some years ago."

The red headed girl stepped closer to the girl, and shouted."You're lying! Jack Atlas would never waste his time on a insignificant person like you!"

A look of anger crossed the girls face. "Pretty bold words, coming from a small brat like yourself." The girl then raised her left arm. "Since you want to call me insignificant, how about you duel me and prove it?"

The red headed girl started to accept, but the boy behind her stepped in front of her. "That's enough, Jessie." He then turned to face the black haired girl. "Jessie isn't that good of a duelist. Will you let me duel against you?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

As the boy reached towards the deck holder he had, the girl did the same. Placing their decks into the deck slot of their duel disk, they activated them.

As the duel started, several of the people who had watched Jack's duel gathered around to watch this one.

**The Boy 4000 lp - The Girl 4000 lp**

"Since you made the challenge, the first turn is mine." The boy draws his first card, and adds it to his hand. "I place a monster face down in defense mode, plus two more cards. I end my turn."

Drawing her first card, the girl added it to her hand. "I summon 'Hirosuchi Dragon' (lvl 3 1000 atk/ 500 def) in attack mode. Hirosuchi Dragon, attack that face down!"

The boys face down is attacked, and flipped over to reveal 'Penguin Soldier' (lvl 2 750 atk/ 500 def. The card is destroyed, but it's effect still activates. "Since my Penguin Soldier was flipped over, it's effect activates and lets me return up to two cards on the field to the owners hand. The card I choose, is your Hirosuchi Dragon."

The girl sends him a smile, and picks up her dragon. "I activate the effect of my Hirosuchi Dragon. This effect activates when Hirosuchi Dragon is returned to my hand, because of a card effect. It then allows me to special summon a dragon type monster from my hand." The girl looks over the cards in her hand, and chooses the one she wants. "I special summon 'Psychosis Dragon' (lvl 7 2500 atk/ 2000 def) in attack mode. And since it is still my battle phase, Psychosis Dragon attack him directly!"

The boy is hit by the attack, and dealt 2500 points of damage taking his life points down to 1500. The girl ends her turn, by placing a card face down.

**The Boy 1500 lp - The Girl 4000 lp**

The boy draws his next card, and adds it to his hand. "I activate from my hand, the field spell 'A Legendary Ocean'. This field spell increases the attack points of all water type monsters by 200. It also lowers the levels of all water type monsters by one level. I now summon 'Terrorking Salmon' (lvl 5 2400 atk/ 1000 def) in attack mode. Terrorking Salmon, attack her Psychosis Dragon!"

The girls dragon is destroyed and she takes 100 points of damage.

"I activate my trap card 'Wrath of the Dragon'. When a dragon type monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle, this trap card activates. You then take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed dragon." A blast of energy comes from the girls card, and hits the boy dealing 2500 points of damage and taking his life points down to zero. The blast also knocks him off of his feet, as well as several of the people that are standing behind him.

As the cards they had played disappeared, the girl heard a few whispers from the crowd. She didn't hear all of it, but it sounded like someone said "it's the witch" while another person said "someone call security." As the girl looked around at the people, she saw several of them flinch and move away from her. A sudden feeling of dread then fell upon her, and seeing a break in the crowd she took off running. As the crowd whispered amongst themselves, one of them slipped away and headed off in the direction the girl had ran off in.  
>-<p>

It was only a few minutes later before the man found the girl, but instead of finding her the way he had expected she was lying on the ground. Quickly rushing to the girls side, the man knelt down beside the girl and reaching his arm, placed his hand on top of the girls shoulder and gently shook her. "Can you hear me?"

When he got no response, he did a quick scan of the area and found it to be empty of people. Slightly changing his stance, the man first placed his right arm up against the girls back, while he placed his left arm up under her knees. Bringing the girl closer to his body, he then returned to his feet. With another glace around the area and once again finding no one in the vicinity, the man took off with the girl in his arms.

Close to thirty minutes later, the man made his way inside a multi floor building were he was greeted by a woman with short brownish blond hair. "Welcome back sir." She started to say more, but caught sight of the girl in his arms. "What happened, sir?!"

"I'm not sure, Seria. I found her like this in the park."

"Do you want to take her to the lab, so I can check over her and make sure she is alright?"

The man thought about this for a few minutes, then shook his head no. "I am pretty sure she has just passed out, so lets just find a room for her for now. This way she doesn't wake up and become frightened by being inside a lab."

"Very well sir." Seria then thought for a few minutes, then headed off to her left. "There is a empty room this way, sir." The man gave her a nod, and she started off in that direction. The man followed her.

A few moments later, the two came to a stop before a door. Seria pressing a button on the control pad next to the door, stepped inside the room once the door had slide open. As the man followed her, Seria made her way over to the small bed on the other side of the room. Once there she took a hold of the sheet covering the bed, and pulled it back. Once she had done this, the man stepped up next to the bed and placed the girl down on the bed. Once the man had stepped back, Seria pulled the sheet back up over the girl. Once this was done, she turned to face the man. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Not at this time." Seria gave him a nod, and made her way past him heading towards the door. As she reached the door, she glanced back towards the bed and saw the man make his way over to the chair at the foot of the bed. As the man reached the chair and sat down, Seria turned back to the door and made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
>-<p>

Some time later the man was alerted by a very small groan, coming from the bed. Silently getting to his feet so as to not frighten the young girl, he turned towards the bed and waited to see what would happen.

As the man watched her, the girls eyes fluttered slightly before she opened them. Seeming to become more alert, the girl realized that she was lying on something soft. Quickly sitting up, with a look of fear upon her face she shouted "Where am I?"

"You are inside Arcadia Movement Headquarters." said the man in a calm voice. The girl hearing his voice, quickly looked up at him. As the man watched her, she quickly scooted back up against the wall behind her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you? And how did I get here?"

"My name is Sayer. As to how you got here, I found you passed out in the park after the duel you had."

The girl seeming to calm down slightly, raised her right arm and placed her hand up against her head. She then mumbled the words duel and passed out. A few moments later, a look of worry crossed her face, and she looked up at Sayer. "Did anything strange happen during the duel?"

"During your final attack, a blast of energy came from your card and knocked your opponent and several people who was standing behind him, off of their feet."

As he continued to watch her, the girl shook her head. Her expression then suddenly changed, and she moved away from the wall and to the side of the bed. "I can't stay here." Before he could say anything to her, the girl had gotten to her feet and started to leave the side of the bed. She had only taken a step, before she started to fall. She would have hit the floor if Sayer hadn't quickly rushed to her side, and caught her.

"I think it's best if you rest a while longer."

The girl fiercely shook her head no. "You don't understand. They are going to find me, since I used my powers!"

As the girl tried to force her way out of his arms, Sayer asked. "Who is going to find you?"

"Please just let me go. It's safer for you, if you don't get involved with me or them."

Gently tightening his grip around her, Sayer told her. "No one can harm you here. Now please, tell me who is after you and I can help you."

The girl sighed to herself, and stopped trying to get free. "I highly doubt anyone can protect me, but if you are set on trying I guess I can tell you." The girl then took a deep breath, and said only one word. "Yliaster."

Sayer didn't say anything, and gently picked the girl up. He then turned back to the bed, and gently placed her back down upon it. As he pulled the sheet back over her, he once again said. "I promise you, that no one here will harm you."

"You know them, don't you?"

Sayer nodded to her. "I know them very well. But now is not the time to discuss it, since you should get some rest, to regain your strength." The girl started to protest, but Sayer held up his hand. "I promise that I will explain everything I know about Yliaster, once you are up to it." The girl sighed, and told him an okay.

Sayer then asked her for her name, and she said. "Misao Mishimoto."

"Get some rest Misao, and I will come and check up on you later." Misao nodded her head, then turned over onto her left side so she was facing the wall. Sayer remained at the side of the bed for a few moments longer, then once he was certain that Misao had fallen asleep, left the bed side and made his way over to the door. As he pressed the button next to the door, he glanced back towards the bed and smiled. Turning back to the now open door, he left the room closing and locking the door behind him.  
>-<p>

After leaving Misao's room, Sayer made his way up to his office and was now sitting as his desk, with his computer turned on. Typing in the name Mishimoto, he hit enter and waited as several links appeared on the screen. After reading over a few of them, he found one that caught his attention. 'Mysterious fire destroys the Mishimoto home'. Clicking on this link, he waited a few moments for the page to load, then began to read. "Early Friday morning, local firefighters were sent to the home of Hijiro Mishimoto." Skipping ahead, he looked for the explanation on what had caused the fire. On finding it, he read. "It hasn't been determined what had caused the fire, but speculation states that the fire was caused by embers from an uncovered fireplace. It has also been reported that two bodies were found inside the home, but at the time of the report neighbors have stated that three people had been inside the house. Those people were identified as, Asami Mishimoto and a Gretchin Truvenski. The third person was named as the Mishimoto's young daughter Misao. But at the time of this report, her remains have yet to be found."

Sitting back in his desk chair, Sayer looked over the news report once more and found a picture at the bottom of the story. Leaning closer, he looked at the picture and focused on the young girl standing in front of two older women. As he read the caption under the picture, he smiled. 'Asami Mishimoto, along with Gretchin Truvinski and the Mishimoto's six year old daughter, Misao.'

'Looks like my newest acquisition, has more secrets then I had originally thought.' Deciding to ask Misao about this at some point, Sayer printed out the news story. He then closed that page, and began to look for anything else involving the Mishimoto's.  
>-<p>

Some hours later, Sayer having left his office stood outside of the room Misao had been placed in. Pressing a button on the control pad next to the door, he disengaged the lock, then knocked upon the door. Once he had heard Misao call out "come in", he pressed a different button on the control pad, and the door slid open. Upon making his way into the room, Sayer looked over towards the bed and found Misao sitting up on it, with her duel disk in her lap. Making his way next to the bed, he asked her how she was feeling? Looking up from her cards, she told him that she was doing much better.

As Sayer made his way over to the chair he had sat in earlier, Misao asked. "Are you still wanting me to stay here, knowing that people are after me?"

On reaching the chair, Sayer moved it away from the wall and turned it so it was facing Misao. He then sat down, and crossed his right leg over his left one. "Misao, I am going to make you do anything. If you do want to leave, I can't keep you from doing so." He allowed her a few minutes to think about this, before continuing. "However, as I told you before you are safe here, and no one will hurt you."

"You said you would tell me, everything you knew concerning Yliaster." Sayer nodded his head, and began to tell her all that he knew concerning Yliaster and what their motives were. Once he was finished, he asked Misao how long she was with Yliaster. "Three years."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Misao was quiet for some time, before shaking her head no. "I'm sorry Sayer, but I would much like to forget all about ever meeting them." Sayer gave her a nod of understanding, then asked her if she minded telling him anything about herself. "There isn't much to tell. I lived in the Satellite from the age of six to ten, with my former friends."

Sayer hearing a slight hint of anger in her voice when she said former friends, put that aside for later. He then asked. "Can you tell me anything, involving your life before the time you lived in the Satellite?"

Misao shook her head no. "The only thing I could remember, was my name."

Reaching into the chest pocket of his shirt, Sayer pulled out the copy of the news report that he had copied earlier. Unfolding it, he then held it out towards Misao. "While you was resting, Misao, I did a bit of searching online using your last name, and I found this."

Picking up her duel disk and placing it down beside her, Misao then made her way along the bed closer to him. Once she was close enough, she took the offered paper from him, and sat back down. Raising the paper up in front of her, she began to read over it. A few minutes later, Sayer heard Misao gasp, and say. "This is me." She then lowered the paper from her eyes, and held it up to Sayer. "The girl in this picture, is me Sayer. But that can't be true, can it? It said in the news report, that everyone perished in the fire. Could I have had a twin?"

"I didn't find anything about the Mishimoto's having another child, Misao." Misao looked at the paper again. "Misao, are you sure you don't remember anything before you woke up in the Satellite?"

Misao looked up from the paper, and nodded. "I don't remember anything, Sayer. But if this report is true, I must have somehow escaped the fire. But that brings up the question on how did I get to the Satellite?"

As Sayer thought to himself about this, Misao once again looked at the paper. A few moments later, Sayer got her attention by calling her name. "Misao?" When she focused upon him, he continued. "There might be a way to find out what happened, but it is possible that the results could be to much for you to handle. Do you want to try it, or just let this matter go?"

"What is this idea, Sayer?"

"I have three cards in my deck, that when used by a Psychic Duelist allows the controller of those cards to see the past memories of their opponent. In order to use those cards however, you and I would have to duel one another."

As he closely watched her, Sayer saw Misao's face take on a look of fear, before she quickly shook her head no. "No, I won't duel you Sayer. You could be really hurt, if I lost control of my powers. And then, Yliaster would come for me."

Getting to his feet, Sayer made his way as close to the bed as he could. He then reached out his arms, and placed his hands upon Misao's shoulders. "Misao, listen to me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Misao looking up at him, started to say something, but Sayer held up his hand. "There is a safe way for us to duel each other, Misao." When Misao asked him how, he told her about a room on one of the lower levels that would allow her to duel against him in a safe manner.

Misao sighed at this. "Since I really do want to know what happened in that fire, I will try your way and duel against you, Sayer."

As Sayer sent her a nod, and removed his hands from her shoulders, Misao started to move towards the side of the bed. "Misao, since it is so late, we will have our duel first thing in the morning." Changing her direction, Misao made her way back to the head of her bed. Once there she picked up her duel disk, and turning to the desk next to the bed, she placed her duel disk down upon the desk. She then laid back down on the bed. Sayer having moved to the side of the bed, reached down and taking a hold of the top sheet, pulled it up over Misao. "I'll come see you in the morning, Misao."

Misao nodded, and said a quiet "good night". She then turned over onto her left side, once again facing the wall. Sayer then turned away from the bed, and headed back towards the door. Once he had reached the door, he pressed the button on the control pad and the door slide open. Making his way out of the room, he then turned back to the door and pressed the button on the control pad out in the hallway. The door slid closed. He then started to press the second button that would lock the door, but decided to leave it unlocked.

Turning away from the door, he made his way down the hallway and soon returned to his office.  
>-<p>

Around nine o'clock the next morning, Misao was awoke by someone knocking on her door. Groaning to herself, she sat up and called out "Come in!". Once the door had slid open, Sayer made his way into the room and soon came to a stop beside the bed. "Good morning, Misao." When Misao returned his good morning, he asked her "Did you have a good rest?"

"It was okay." She then yawned, and added "It is a bit too early for my liking though, to be woke up."

Sayer slightly laughed at that. "I do apologize for the early hour Misao, but I did say we would have our duel first thing in the morning."

At the mention of the duel, another look of worry appeared upon Misao's face. "Sayer, are you sure that dueling you, is the only way to use those cards?" Sayer sighed at this, and once again told her that she had nothing to worry about. "I wish I had your confidence, Sayer."

Sayer sent her a smile, then moved back from the bed. "We should get going Misao, since I have a lot of other work that I need to take of today." Nodding her head, Misao tossed the blanket off of herself and turned to the side of the bed, were she then got to her feet. She then moved over to the desk next to the bed, and picked up her duel disk. Putting the duel disk onto her left arm, she then turned to Sayer.

"I guess I'm ready, Sayer." Sayer gave her a nod, then moved next to her side. Placing his arm across her shoulders, he then began to lead her towards the door. A few minutes later, Sayer and Misao were standing inside the elevator. Leaving Misao's side, Sayer moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the elevators control pad. A few moments later, the elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move downwards.

Sayer then turned back to face Misao. "In a few moments Misao, you will see one of many rooms that are inside this building. I know you haven't made a decision on whither to stay here, but I must ask that no matter what you decide, that you not tell anyone about this room."

"Sayer, I don't really have anywhere else to go. So, I guess as long as you want me to stay here, I will. As for not telling anyone about what I am about to see, there isn't anyone that I could tell. I don't have any friends to tell." A few moments after she had finished speaking, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Sayer returning to her side, once again placed his arm across her shoulders and began to lead her out of the elevator.

A few steps away from the elevator, Misao looked around the room and found several types of machines scattered around the room. But what caught her attention the most, was the large squared area on the left side of the room, that had a metal door on one side of it, and a large window on another. Sayer who was still leading her, soon came to a stop in front of the large square. Leaving Misao's side, Sayer once again stood in front of her. He must have done something with the control pad beside the door, since a few moments later the metal door slowly opened. Sayer then made his way inside the room, leaving Misao outside.

After wondering what Sayer was doing, Misao heard him call her name. "Misao, please come inside." Making her way over to the door, Misao looked inside the room and found Sayer standing a few feet in front of her, holding what looked like a helmet of some kind. Continuing inside the room, she made her way up to Sayer.

"Sayer, this room is pretty small for the two of us to be in here."

"You are correct Misao. That is why only you are going to be in here." Sayer then made his way over to a monitor that was on the side of the far wall. "I will be using the computer outside to duel against you, by means of a computerized opponent. This way, if you do loose control of your powers you only damage the stuff in here." He then made his way back over to her, and held up the helmet like item. "I need you to wear this during the duel, Misao."

"What is it?" Sayer told her that since they were going to be separated, it would allow him to see her cards on a screen outside. He also told her that he was going to be wearing one, so she could see his cards. "This is a weird way of dueling Sayer. But if this is the only way, then let's get started." Giving her a smile, Sayer raised the helmet up over Misao's head and placed it on her.

"Now then Misao, give me a few minutes to get ready." Misao nodded, and Sayer made his way past her back towards the door. Misao turned to watch him. Once he had left the room, Sayer turned back to face her. "Go ahead and activate your duel disk Misao." Giving him a nod, Misao turned away from him and reaching to the deck holder attached to the belt around her waist, she removed her deck. Placing it into her duel disk, she activated it. She wasn't aware that Sayer had closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, the monitor screen across from Misao lit up and she saw that Sayer was wearing the same helmet that she was. "First turn is yours Misao." Giving him a nod, Misao drew her opening hand plus one additional card for her draw phase.

**Misao 4000 lp - Sayer 4000 lp**

Looking over her cards, Misao choose one of them and summoned it to the field in attack mode. "I summon 'Masked Dragon' (lvl 3 1400 atk/ 1100 def). I then place two cards face down, and end my turn."

As Misao watched the monitor, she saw Sayer draw his first card. "I summon 'Krebons' (lvl 2 1200 atk/ 400 def) to the field in attack mode. I place one card face down, and end my turn."

**Misao 4000 lp - Sayer 4000 lp**

Misao was a bit surprised when a copy of Sayer's monster appeared in the room in front of her. Shrugging her shoulders, she drew her next card. "Masked Dragon, attack Krebons!"

As her attack headed towards Krebons, Misao saw Sayer smile. "I activate Krebons effect. By paying 800 life points, I can negate your attack, Misao." Sayer lowers his life points by 800 and a dark barrier appears around his Krebons. Misao's attack hits the barrier, but nothing happens.

Continuing her turn Misao wondered to herself, 'Is he trying to defeat himself?' She then placed a monster in face down defense mode, and ended her turn.

Drawing his next card, Sayer looked at it for a moment then up at Misao. "Misao, are you absolutely certain that you want to know about the fire?" Misao hesitated a few moments, then nodded her head. "Very well. I activate from my hand, the spell card 'Forlorn Memories'" As a purple smoke came out of Sayer's card and moved towards her, Misao asked him if this was one of the cards he told her about? "Yes it is Misao." A few moments later, the purple smoke had formed a wall in front of Misao, and several images began to flash across it. The images soon began to slow, and stopped upon a man with short brown hair standing behind a desk and talking on a phone.

**Flashback**

The man seemed to be arguing with a person on the phone. "I'm sorry but now is not a good time, for me to be out of the city." There was some minutes of silence, then the man shouted again. "You are going to have to find someone else!"

As silence once again fell, a sudden knock came from the other side of the room. The man lowered his phone, and called out "Come in!" As he went back to his call, the door across the room was opened, and a young girl with short black hair made her way into the room. She started to make her way across the room, but another shout from the man, caused her to pause. "Fine! I will be on the next flight, but I expect to be well paid for this!" The man then ended his call, and slammed his hand down on top of his desk. "Damn fools can't do anything without me!"

Hearing a soft gasp come front something, the man looked up from his desk, and his face paled as he saw the black haired girl. Letting out a sigh, the man made his way out from behind the desk, and came to a stop in front of it. He then got down on his knees, and held his arms towards the girl. "Come here, sweetheart."

The girl hesitated. "You're angry."

The man sighed once more. "Yes sweetheart I am, but it is not at you. Now please come here." The girl made her way closer, and the man took her into his arms. He then stood up, and made his way back around the desk. Reaching his desk chair, he sat down in it and placed the girl down in his lap. "Misao, it hurts me to say this, but I won't be here for your birthday."

"Daddy you promised."

"I know sweetheart. But those old fools at the office, need me to finalize a deal that they made and it seems that no one else is confident enough to do it."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know." Seeing the sad look in Misao's eyes, he reached for one of his desk drawers. "Misao, I know you are upset about me leaving, but I did get you a gift." After a few minutes of digging around inside the drawer, the man removed his hand from inside it. He then held the item he held out towards Misao. Taking the items from him, she asked him what they were. "What do they look like?"

Misao looked closer at what she held in her small hands. "They look like that card game, mom tried to teach me."

"That's right sweetheart. These are duel monster cards." The man took them from her, and quickly looking through them, took one from the others and held it back out to her. "I had this one made specially for you."

Taking the card from him, Misao looked closer at it, then gasped. "It looks like mom."

The man nodded, and a look of sadness appeared on his face. "I had it made based on a picture of her, sweetheart. This way you never forget her."

**End Flashback**

As Sayer's card effect ended, he saw Misao reach back behind her and touch a second deck holder. "Misao, are you alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Misao realized what she was doing. "I'm fine, Sayer. Is it my turn?"

"Not yet. I summon 'Psychic Snail' (lvl 4 1900 atk/ 1200 def) to the field in attack mode. Psychic Snail, attack Masked Dragon!"

Misao's dragon is destroyed, and she takes 500 points of damage. "I activate the effect of my Masked Dragon. When it is destroyed by battle, I get to special summon a dragon type monster from my deck, just as long as it has 1500 or less attack points." Misao removes her deck from the deck slot, and looks through it. She then picks the card she wants, and reshuffling her deck she returns it to her deck slot. "I special summon 'Millennium Shield Dragon' (lvl 7 1000 atk/ 3000 def) in defense mode."

Sayer ends his turn, by placing a card face down.

**Misao 3500 lp - Sayer 3200 lp**

Drawing her next card, Misao looks over it for a moment. Sayer noticing her hesitation, asked if she was alright. "Sorry Sayer, I end my turn."

Drawing his next card, Sayer adds it to his hand. "I summon to the field 'Lifeforce Harmonizer' (lvl 2 800 atk/ 400 def). I then tune my krebons, with my psychic snail and lifeforce harmonizer to synchro summon 'Thought Ruler Archfiend' (lvl 8 2700 atk/ 2300 def). Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Misao's face down monster!"

Misao's monster card is flipped over, and revealed to be 'Diamond-tipped tail Dragon' (lvl 3 1000 atk/ 1000 def.) Her dragon is destroyed, and due to Archfiend's effect Sayer's life points increase by 1000.

"I activate the effect of my Diamond-tipped tail Dragon. When it is destroyed by battle, two diamond tokens are summoned to my side of the field, in defense mode." Two diamond tokens, appear on Misao's field. Sayer then ends his turn.

**Misao 3500 lp - Sayer 4200 lp**

As Misao drew her next card, Sayer saw her sigh. Since he had a good idea as to why she did this, he didn't say anything. "I summon 'Devour Dragon' (lvl 2 500 atk/ 0 def) to the field in attack mode. Devour Dragon, use your effect and devour Thought Ruler Archfiend." As Sayer watched, Misao's monster seemed to grow in size, before it are his monster. He also saw as Devour Dragon's attack points increased by the same amount as his monster. "Devour Dragon, attack Sayer directly!" Sayer is hit by the attack, and dealt 3200 points of damage taking his life points down 1000. "I end my turn. And since it is my end phase, Thought Ruler Archfiend returns to your side of the field, Sayer."

Thought Ruler Archfiend is returned to Sayer's side of the field, and Devour Dragon returns to it's normal size and attack points. Sayer draws his next card and looks at it. He then sends a smile to Misao. "I activate from my hand, the spell card 'Forlorn Memories." As his card effect activated, Sayer saw a eager look upon Misao's face.

A few moments later, the purple wall had once again formed in front of Misao, and several images were once again flashing across it. The images soon slowed down, and eventually came to a stop on the office scene from before. Only difference this time, was that Misao was sitting in the desk chair. It was hard to make out, but it looked like she was talking to herself.

**Flashback**

Sighing to herself, Misao held up one of the cards she had been given by her father. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear me, happy birthday to me." Once she had finished singing, she reached up her free arm an wiped it across her eyes. "I wish you was here with me mom."

Misao started to raise the card she held, but before she could do so a shout was heard coming from outside of the office. "Miss Mishimoto, where are you?!" Acting quickly Misao gathered up the rest of her cards, and getting to her feet she placed them down in her fathers chair. She then sat down on them, just as the office door was opened and a older woman with short blond hair made her way into the room. Catching sight of Misao, the woman made her way towards the desk. "Miss Mishimoto, I have been looking everywhere for you. Do you know what time it is?" Looking over towards a clock on the wall, Misao told her that it was nearing four thirty pm. "That is correct. And do you know where you was supposed to be at two pm?"

"Of course I do. I was supposed to be at my lessons for the day."

"Again that is correct, Miss Mishimoto. Care to explain to me, why you choose to skip those lessons?"

"Surely you know what today is, Gretchin. Because of that, I decided to skip my lessons."

Gretchin then made her way around the desk, and suddenly grabbed Misao's arm. "It is not your decision on whiter you go to your lessons or not Miss Mishimoto. Now come along, and maybe you can get some of them in today." With this said, Gretchin forcibly pulled Misao to her feet. Misao cried out in pain, but Gretchin didn't seem to care. "What are those?" Looking at what Gretchin was pointing at, Misao paled and moved towards her cards. Before she could grab them, Gretchin picked them up. "You know the rules Miss Mishimoto. Nothing fun is allowed inside this house while your father is away. I must report this to your mother."

As Misao shouted,"That woman is not my mother!" Gretchin placed the cards into a pocket of her maid's outfit, and forcibly pulled Misao towards the door. As she was pulled out of the room and down the hallway, Misao tried her best to get free, but to no avail. A few moments later Gretchin came to a stop before another door, and raising her free arm knocked upon the door. Hearing a female voice call out "Come in", Gretchin opened the door and pulled Misao inside.

"I do apologize for the intrusion, Mrs Mishimoto, but I'm afraid Miss Mishimoto skipped her lessons again."

Once Gretchin had finished speaking, a woman with long red hair got to her feet and came over to stand in front of them. The woman sneered down at Misao, before turning her attention to Gretchin. "Thank you for bring this to my attention Gretchin. You know what to do."

Mrs Mishimoto started to turn away, but before she could do so Gretchin got attention. "Forgive me madam, but I'm afraid there is more then Miss Mishimoto skipping her lessons." As Mrs Mishimoto turned back to face her, Gretchin removed Misao's cards from the pocket she had placed them in. and held them out before her. "I caught Miss Mishimoto, trying to hide these cards."

Taking the cards in hand, Mrs Mishimoto looked down at Misao. She then quickly shot out her free hand, and grabbed a hold of Misao's hair. "I will take care of this, Gretchin. Will you be a dear, and go stand beside the door?"

"As you wish Madam." Letting go of Misao's arm, Gretchin did as she was told and headed towards the door.

With a sharp tug of her hair, Mrs Mishimoto pulled Misao deeper into the room. Coming to a stop, Mrs Mishimoto released Misao's hair and held up the cards she had been given. "You know the rules Misao! There is to be nothing fun inside this house, when your father is away. Now then, tell me where these wretched things came from, and I might let you keep them."

"Yea right. You won't let me keep them, no matter what I say." Soon as she had finished speaking, Misao was knocked to the side by a hard slap.

"How dare you talk back to me?!" As Misao got back to her feet, with a red hand print on the left side of her face, Mrs Mishimoto called to Gretchin. "Gretchin, would you be a dear and light a fire for me?"

"Yes Madam." Gretchin leaving her position at the door, made her way across the room and soon stopped in front of the fireplace. A few minutes later, she had a fire going there. She then returned to her spot near the door.

Grabbing Misao by the hair again, Mrs Mishimoto pulled her towards the fireplace. On reaching it, she held Misao's cards up over the fireplace. "Last chance you little brat. Tell me where you got these things, or I will throw them into the fire. And don't you dare get smart with me!"

Knowing that her step mother would do as she said, Misao told her where the cards had come from. "Daddy gave them to me last week, since he wouldn't be here for my birthday today."

Mrs Mishimoto sighed at this, and said I whispered "I should have known." She then pulled her hand back away from the fire, as well as releasing Misao's hair. "Since your Father doesn't know about the things I do to you, and based on the fact that he knows about these cards, I guess I have no choice but to give them back to you."

"You're really going to give them back?"

"I said I would didn't I! Now you know the rules, you are not to be seen with them while your Father is away, and you are not to ever tell him what I do to you. Is that clear?" Misao nodded her head, and Mrs Mishimoto lowered the cards towards her. However, before Misao could take them from her, Mrs Mishimoto gave a quick back flik of her hand and tossed the cards into the fire. As Misao stood there in shock, her step-mother laughed and pushed her way past her. "If you want those reached things so badly, reach in there and get them." She then called to Gretchin. "Gretchin, it is time for my evening tea. Would you be a dear and go make it for me?"

**End Flashback**

Before anything else could be found out, there was a bright flash from inside the room Misao was in. Sayer swearing to himself, ripped the helmet off of his head and quickly tossed it down. Making his way quickly to the window on the side of the room Misao was in, he tried to see what had happened but saw nothing but white smoke, and the outline of something that appeared to be human.

Rushing to the side of the room that the door was on, he quickly pressed the button on the control pad, and waited for the door to swing open. Stepping inside the room a few moments later, he found the room destroyed and Misao laying down on the floor. Misao was the only one in the room. Hurrying to Misao's side, Sayer knelt down and began to check her over for injuries. When he found none, he gently picked her up and returning to his feet made his way out of the room, and headed towards the elevator.  
>-<p>

Several minutes after leaving Misao in the care of Seria, Sayer sat at his desk in his office, reviewing the duel. As he reached the part on where Mrs Mishimoto had thrown Misao's cards into the fire, he leaned a little closer to the screen. As the flash of light started, he paused the video and upon looking closer at the screen saw that it came from the second deck holder that Misao had reached for earlier in the duel.

Continuing the video, the camera feed become blocked by the white smoke but Sayer swore he saw the outline of someone or something, standing behind another outline that he was pretty sure was Misao. Since the video feed was pretty much worthless due to the smoke, he figured he would have to talk to Misao about what had transpired. Reaching over to the side of his desk, he pressed one of several buttons. After a few minutes of waiting, a image of Seria appeared on a small screen. "Yes sir?"

"Seria, has Misao awoken yet?" Seria told him no. "Very well. Keep watch over her, and as soon as she wakes up, let me know." Seria nodded, and Sayer pressed another button ending the call. 'Did I see another hint of your powers Misao, or did someone else interfere with the duel?' Sitting back in his chair, Sayer thought hard about this new development but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't come up with an answer. Deciding that he would just have to wait for Misao to wake up, he began to work on other things that needed to be taken care of.

**End of Chapter One**


End file.
